


Tender is the night

by ifonenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parenting, Bi!Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory: Cas’s family is toxic and despises him for not being hetero. Cas had decided to left them, on the night between the 30th June and the 1st July. And he’s never looked back. Dean is proud of him for that, even though it took a long time for him to say it. </p><p>Old trope still painfully true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender is the night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr on June, 30: 
> 
> "Happy last day of the Pride Month! I’m proud of you, and us. You don’t need to be what society or relatives may say you have to be. You’re your own person. You have the right to be who you are, and there’s nothing wrong with it.
> 
> And you’re amazing. Don’t ever forget that."
> 
> Beta'd by [paperbugs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbugs)! Thank you bb.

The night was lovely, outside their window. Dark, warm, illuminated by the lights of city; there were dots of light above and below him.

It felt… peaceful. Still, despite the cars incessantly moving down in the street.

It felt… somehow unreal.

Dean stirred in their bed, rustling the sheets. Cas inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the soft breeze, coming from the open window, on his skin; hear the faint sounds made by the life of the city; sniff the vague smell of the rain that had dropped a few hours ago. He was floating, in that quiet night.

\- Cas? - mumbled Dean behind him. - Everything’s okay? -

\- Yes. - he answered, turning to look at him. - I’m sorry I’ve woken you. Go back to sleep. -

\- You could join me - Dean said, yawning. Cas smiled at him.

\- In a moment. Sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow. -

Dean groaned, but flopped down on the mattres again. - What time is it? - he muttered, rubbing is face against the pillow.

\- Ten minute to midnight. -

At that, Dean lifted his head again, and met his eyes. They watched each other silently, as they often found themselves doing, saying million things and nothing at all. A door slammed somewhere in their building. Music rised languid from the street. The lights still sparkled, outside their window.

Everything was still.

And then, slowly, deliberately, Dean said-

\- I’m proud of you. -

And everything moved.

Cas came back to reality in a rush, his breath taken away from him, heart pounding in his chest.

He was here. He was who he always has been. His parents couldn’t do anything to him, here. He was safe. He was free.

His blood was racing in his veins. He was alive.

Dean was still looking at him, smiling that smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

\- You with me? - he asked, arranging himself so that there was place for Cas to lay down.

Cas breathed. Glanced at the night.

Then he smiled, small and private.

\- I am. -

The stars shined with all the colors of the world.

 


End file.
